Obrolan Keluarga Hiruma 2nd Season
by riezyoe
Summary: Masih seputar keluarga Hiruma yang 'konyol' dengan adanya si Yori. lanjutan dari Fic Yoe yang 'OBROLAN KELUARGA HIRUMA :P'. . .


EYESHIELD21 by Riichiro Inagaki en Yusuke Murata.

OBROLAN KELUARGA HIRUMA 2nd season

by Yoe-chan

WARNING : OC menyebar luas, OOC parah, typo stadium akhir, timing kecepetan, yang nilis sotoy.

**HAPPY READING minna ^^**

"Yori, ayo bangun. Ikut kerumahnya Kozuki tidak? Kalau tidak cepet bangun, ibu dan ayah tinggal di rumah sendiri, loh." teriak sang malaikat sekaligus ibu, Mamori. Hari ini memang hari libur Yori. Sang ayah - Youichi juga sedang tidak pergi kerja a.k.a waktu luang untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Kobayakawa. Untuk apa lagi? Ya untuk menjenguk Suzuna yang baru melahirkan dong.

"Iya, iya ibu. Berisik ah. Yori kan nggak budeg." kesal sang bocah karena pagi ini sudah harus mendengar ibunya mengomel-ngomel. Sepertinya ia lebih suka dibangunkan dengan suara AK-47 milik ayahnya. Daripada harus dibangunkan oleh omelan ibu tercinta dan terbawelnya.

"Pagi yang membosankan. Sekali-kali minta ayah saja, bu, untuk membangunkan Yori. Dengan suara tembak-tembakan itu loh, bu. Apa ya itu namanya? Pokoknya yang itu!" Yori sibuk memikirkan nama dari 'tembak-tembakan' milik ayah tersayangnya itu. Sang ibu hanya sweatdrop tak berdaya.

"Tidak usah banyak mikir. Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi!" paksa sang ibu.

"Oke ibu." jawab riang Yori menanggapi. Sepertinya dia tipe anak yang mudah berganti mood. Syukurlah kalau begitu...

"Ibu tunggu di ruang makan. Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Jangan membuat ayahmu menunggu lagi, Yori." ujar Mamori - lagi. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar pribadi putrinya. Sang putri tak menanggapi apa-apa dari dalam kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan...

"Aku sudah menelepon Sena. Kita bisa langsung kesana habis ini." kata Mamori pada Hiruma yang sibuk membaca koran.

"Ya, terserahmu saja." kata Hiruma menanggapi.

Hening...

"Ibu, aku manis tidak?" kata Yori yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia memutar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan dress yang ia pakai pada ibunya.

"Setiap hari Yori itu manis." kata Mamori pada putrinya. Sang bocah hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sebelum ibunya mengatakan sesuatu lanjutnya...

"Semanis susu ini." Mamori membawakan segelas susu kehadapan sang putri.

Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya bersungut-sungut ria. Bibirnya sudah jadi 'bimoli' (baca : bibir monyong lima senti) -PLAKZ-

"Ke ke ke ke ke... Kenapa kau itu selalu memaksa bocah sialan ini, istri jelek. Kau tak lihat, moodnya jadi buruk karena 'susu' yang kau sodorkan padanya." kata Hiruma yang lebih tepat jika disebut pembelaan pada sang putri sialan tercintanya. Ke ke ke.

"Diamlah, You. Ini juga demi kebaikan Yori. Biar dia tumbuh dengan baik." celoteh Mamori. Yang sukses membuat Yori tambah bete.

mbah bete.

"Ibu menyebalkaaaannn!" kata Yori yang kini ada dipelukan sang ayah. Author rasa ini adalah pemandangan pagi yang indah. Seorang setan yang sedang memeluk putri setengah setan dan setengah malaikatnya itu dengan, sangat tulus. (manisnyaaa. Jadi pingin liat raut wajah You-nii di adegan ini. Aiihh)

"Baiklah. Ibu mengalah. Sekarang duduk ditempatmu! Biarkan ayahmu makan." perintah Mamori pada putrinya.

"Ke ke ke ke. Aku tetap bisa makan walaupun sedang memangku bocah sialan ini, istri cerewet." kata Hiruma. Ia memangku putrinya untuk makan bersama dan yang pasti 'sepiring berdua' dengan Yori.

"Ayah? Boleh ya?" tanya Yori senang.

"Tentu saja boleh, bocah jelek! Kekeke." Hiruma memberikan jawaban tanda ia memang benar-benar memperbolehkan putrinya untuk makan dipangkuan ayahnya. Sang ibu - Mamori, hanya tersenyum senang melihat kedua orang pentingnya sekarang terlihat 'harmonis'. Tak lama, ia menyantap sarapan paginya, roti panggang.

"Ayah, aaa'?" Yori menyodorkan sepotong roti di sendok garpunya kehadapan sang ayah. Mulanya Hiruma ragu (baca : tidak biasa) dengan hal satu ini. Tapi, akhirnya Hiruma mau memakanya juga. Terlihat Yori sangat senang. Begitu pun Mamori. Tapi tidak bagi Hiruma sendiri, blush, meski hanya ia yg tahu dan merasakanya.

"Tch. Bocah sialan yang merepotkan." kata Hiruma sembari mencubit kecil hidung Yori. Yori hanya nyengir.

**O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O**

TING...TONG

Cklek

"Kak Mamori?" kata sang tuan rumah - Sena Kobayakawa. Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum.

"Eh? Ada kak Hiruma dan Yori juga?" tambah Sena senang.

"Iya, Sena." kata Mamori.

"Hoi, cebol jelek sialan. Kau mau membuat tamu mu berdiri selamanya di depan pintu sialanmu ini ya?" kata Hiruma pada Sena. Dan sukses membuat Sena bergidik ngeri dengan 'aura pembunuh' sang setan - Hiruma mulai muncul.

"I...iya maaf. Silahkan masuk semuanya." Sena mempersilahkan rombongan (?) Hiruma untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"KYAAA. Mamo-nee? You-nii? Yori, juga?" teriak Suzuna girang setelah melihat Mamori. Dia sekarang sedang memangku bayinya yang baru lahir beberapa hari lalu itu.

"Suzuna, lelaki atau perempuan nih?" tanya Mamori pada ibu baru melahirkan itu.

"Perempuan. Lihatlah! Manis seperti ibunya, bukan?" Suzuna memperlihatkan sang bayi pada Mamori. Yori ikut melihat. Hiruma? Duduk manis sambil sedikit melirik kearah bayi Suzuna.

"KYAAA! Manis sekali bibi. Seperti, Kozuki." puji Yori.

"KEKEKEKEKE. Manis apanya? Bayi sialan itu calon cebol seperti bapak dan ibunya yang sama-sama cebol. Ke ke ke" ejek Hiruma.

"You-nii! jangan mengejek anak orang dong!" kata Suzuna sebal.

"Haduh, sudahlah Suzuna. Sabar! Sabar!" Sena mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Huh. Kau itu mending diam saja daripada mengejek, suamiku." ujar Mamori yang jadi tidak enak hati pada Suzuna dan Sena.

"Paman, Kozuki kemana?" tanya Yori kemudian.

"Kozuki ada. Nanti juga keluar. Yori kangen ya?"

"Begitulah, paman." jawab Yori disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Eh siapa namanya?" tanya Mamori pada Sena dan Suzuna.

"Nazuka Kobayakawa" jawab kedua orang tua (baca : Sena dan Suzuna) bersamaan.

"Bisa dipanggil Nazu-chan" tambah Suzuna dengan semangatnya.

"Keh. Nama sialan yang jelek! Ke ke ke" ejek Hiruma - lagi.

"Diamlah You! Kau itu memberburuk suasana saja!" kesal Mamori.

"Tch"

"Itu nama yang bagus Suzuna. Siapa yang memberikan nama itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku yang memberikanya." jawab Sena sambil nyengir kebo.

"Na- diambil dari nama Sena, -Zu- dari namaku, -Ka dari Kobayakawa." timpal Suzuna menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Wah, itu bagus sekali."

"Lalu, kapan Mamo-nee memberi adik pada Yori?" tanya Suzuna dengan semangat '45. Yori yang mendengarnya langsung menyahut. Padahal kabelnya belum disambung (ganyambung).

"Ibu dan ayah sudah membuatkan adik untuk Yori, kok. Kemarin malam ayah bilang begitu pada Yori." kata Yori begitu senang. Membuat ibunya sweatdrop. Tapi sang ayah cuek.

"Ah, benarkah itu, Yori?" tanya Suzuna - lagi.

"Iya, bi. Ayah dan ibu langsung membuatkannya malam itu juga. Tapi anehnya, kok sampai sekarang adikku belum keluar dari perut ibu, ya? Memangnya itu kenapa?" pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Yori yang langsung membuat orang disekitarnya sweatdrop stadium akhir kecuali, Hiruma. Mamori tak berdaya menahan panas wajahnya karena perkataan sang putri. Dia tak menyangka anaknya bisa berkata seperti itu dengan sangat lancarnya.

"Yori, kenapa bilang begitu sih?" inner Mamori.

"Tch. Dasar bocah tengil sialan yang masih polos. Ke ke ke." sekarang ganti inner Hiruma.

"Po...polosnya." inner Suzuna dan Sena.

"oh iya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membebani Yori akhir-akhir ini." kata Yori sok punya masalah kayak orang dewasa gitu *dilempar sepatu sama Yori*.

"A...apa itu sayang?" tanya ibunya - Mamori.

"Anu, itu, gimana sih Yori dibuat dulu? Apa calon adik Yori juga dibuat seperti ketika Yori dibuat dulu?" tanya Yori dengan benar-benar sangat polos. Author yang menulis sampe geleng-geleng gara-gara kepolosan Yori.

Semua pingsan kecuali Hiruma dan Yori. *Plak*

"Tch. Bocah cerewet. Jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Belum saatnya untuk kau tahu itu semua." ujar sang setan untuk menetralisir keadaan yang sudah kacau ini (?).

"Be...benar, Yori. Ini belum saatnya Yori mengetahui itu semua. Kalau soal adik, Yori tunggu saja, ya?" timpal sang malaikat.

"Baiklah." kata Yori semangat. Dan melupakan pertanyaan 'konyol' darinya tadi.

"Yori, bibi Mamori, dan paman Hiruma. Apa kabar?" sapa anak laki-kaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Kozuki!" panggil Yori pada anak laki-laki itu.

Sepertinya Yori sangat senang orang yang ditunggu sudah muncul.

"Kami baik, kozu-chan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik, bi. Yori, main diluar yuk!" ajak Kozuki yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Yori.

"Eh, Mamo-nee, jadi benar Yori akan segera punya adik?" tanya Suzuna. Antena dikepalanya sudah bergerak-gerak mendeteksi kabar yang telah beredar barusan *lebe*.

"Tch. Itu bukan urusanmu, mantan cheer cebol sialan. Urusi saja bayi sialanmu itu daripada kau mengurusi calon bayi kami. Ke ke ke" ujar Hiruma. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Suzuna pada Mamori.

"Iyey, Mamo-nee akan punya anak lagi." kata Suzuna girang.

"Hei Suzuna. Kenapa jadi kau yang girang begitu?" kata Sena sweatdrop.

"Ah, iya juga ya? Kenapa aku jadi girang sendiri begini. Hahaha." kata Suzuna sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

Sementara itu...

"Kozuki, bagaimana rasanya punya adik? Apakah kau senang?" tanya Yori yang sedang duduk di ayunan bersama Kozuki.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi Nazuka sangat manis. Aku sangat senang bisa mempunyai adik semanis Nazuka." jawab Kozuki sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yori.

"KYA! Yori jadi nggak sabar buat nunggu adik Yori. Kira-kira adik Yori nanti laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Hmm" ujar Yori senang sambil memikirkan 'calon adik' nya yang belum terbentuk, tentunya. Kan baru dibuat kemarin malam. Ke ke ke. *dilempar sendal*.

"Ha ha ha. Laki-laki atau perempuan itu tidak jadi masalah, Yori. Tapi kebahagiaan keluarga kita yang bertambah itulah yang terpenting." kata Kozuki disertai senyuman - lagi. Sepertinya cara bicara Kozuki lebih dewasa dibandingkan ayahnya (?) *PLAK.

"Aih, Kozuki, manisnya~..." kata Yori dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Sepertinya Yori menyukai Kozuki. Masih kecil, author tak akan mengijinkan Yori pacaran, titik *author sotoy*.

"Ha ha ha" Kozuki tertawa melihat ekspresi Yori. Yori hanya ikut tertawa melihat Kozuki tertawa. Tapi author tak bisa ikut tertawa karena perut yang sudah berbunyi "krucuk-krucuk" (baca : kelaparan) #dibantai karena ganyambung#.

^.^

"Hei Mamo-nee" panggil Suzuna pelan.

"Ada apa Suzuna?" jawab Mamori.

"Hehe. You-nii tidak melakukannya dengan kasar kan pada Mamo-nee?" goda Suzuna pelan pada Mamori.

"He?" Mamori yang menyadari apa 'maksud' ucapan Suzuna langsung merah padam wajahnya. Bingung mau dijawab gimana.

"Te...tentu tidak, Suzuna!" jawab Mamori masih malu. Hiruma yang tadi mendengar apa kata Suzuna tadi. Langsung mengarahkan pistol dari saku celananya ke pelipis Suzuna.

"Bicara apa kau, mantan cheer sialan. Kau lupa ya kalau pendengaranku sangat sensitif. Apa kau ingin aku menembaki kalian dengan pistol yang masih baru ini? Apa kalian ingin berakhir dengan sangat manis (baca : tragis)? Ke ke ke" ancam Hiruma.

"Hiiiiyyy" keduanya bergidik ngeri melihat nafsu membunuh dari Hiruma sudah stadium akhir. Seram!

"He...hentikan You! Simpan lagi pistolmu itu!" perintah Mamori. Hiruma hanya melirik tajam ke istrinya. Yang dibalaz dengan tatapan kesal oleh Mamori. Sang setan akhirnya menurut. Kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

Tuan rumah sudah berkeringat dingin melihat pemandangan indah (?) barusan.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

2 bulan kemudian...

"Yoichi, bangun!" panggil Mamori membangunkan sang suami - Hiruma. Dia berdiri membungkuk memandangi suaminya yang sedang menggeliat karena mendengar suara Mamori yang seperti suara kodok bangkong (?) #ditabok Mamo-nee#.

"Berisik sekali. Kenapa kau itu istri cerewet? Mengganggu saja pagi buta begini." komen Hiruma merasa terganggu.

"Aku-" Mamori sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memperlihatkan benda kecil panjang yang ada ditanganya. Dilihat Hiruma terdapat dua garis merah di benda itu.

Hiruma duduk. Mengambil benda itu dari tangan sang istri. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

"Apa ini artinya-" sekarang giliran Hiruma yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia memandang istrinya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya You. Aku hamil anak kedua kita." ujar Mamori semangat. Hiruma tak menyahut. Ia menarik tubuh Mamori kedalam pelukanya.

"Terima kasih, Mamori" kata Hiruma pelan ditelinga Mamori. Mamori hanya menjawabnya dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ayah, Ibu." panggil Yori dari balik pintu kamar orang tuanya. Yang sukses menggagalkan acara romantis sang ortu.

Mamori membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia jumpai sang putri yang sedang membawa bantal.

"Yori ingin tidur sama ibu dan ayah. Boleh?" tanya Yori.

"Tapi, ini sudah pagi loh. Ibu mau memasak. Yori tidur sama ayah saja ya?" kata Mamori sambil membungkuk menyamai tinggi Yori.

"Baiklah, bu." jawab Yori.

"Kemarilah bocah jelek!" lambai sang ayah tanda ia menyuruh putrinya menghampirinya. Yori pun langsung menurut. Keduanya langsung ambil posisi tidur. Sang ayah memeluk putrinya dan keduanya pun terlelap kembali.

"Sudah setengah lima, ya?" tanya Mamori pada diri sendiri. Ia langsung mengganti piyamanya dengan baju biasa. Bersiap untuk mengerjakan kewajiban paginya, memasak untuk sarapan.

"Selamat tidur kedua belahan hatiku." gumamnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

T.B.C

huyuh... lelahnya... Kaga ada ide sama sekali T.T gomen semuanya. Pasti sangat mengecewakan ya? Belum ada konflik. Konfliknya ntar dulu.

Balez ripiu yang ga login di fic yoe yang sebelumnya 'OBROLAN KELUARGA HIRUMA :P' terlebih dahulu :

Y0uNii D3ViLL : makasih ya. Iya, mogamakin banyak aja yang bikin fic hirumamo family

Watashi wa kiki : makasih ya. Ni uda adea lanjutanya. Hehe

Dika-can : ini uda dibikin lanjutanya, tapi konfliknya lum muncul tapi ntar pasti ada konfliknya kok. XD

Hiruma Yuki : hehe. Nih uda ada lanjutanya. Makasih yak

letnan satu pasukan zombie : haha. Kucingnya segede apa tuh ampe ketelen? Yupz, ni uda ada lanjutanya. Ripiu lagi yak *ngarep

nab'nab' kaitani : ni udah dibikin lanjutanya. Makasih ya ripiunya

cukup segitu. apapun diterima, ripiu pliisssssss *ngarep*


End file.
